Remember the Name
by Kojiro Kiseragi
Summary: A Naruto/DBZ X-over It's time for Kojiro to gather the Dragon Balls, but as finishes his search, he learns he's lost something, something kinda important. Can he find what he's missing. OC/Ino


Disclaimer: Okay, I'm going to put this here once. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto. However, Kojiro is mine.

It had almost been 2 years after the defeat of Kid Buu. The Z-fighter still counted themselves fortunate they all came through it with their lives. Vegeta has started a daily training schedule for Trunks in the Gravity Room with him. He still held the Junior fighting championship title, and Vegeta was sectretly proud of him, yet the previous tournament, Goten nearly won. If not for a cleaver distraction by Trunks, Goten would've won the last match. Vegeta was now determined not to let it happen like that again.

Gohan and Videl spent a few hours after school at Capsule Corp. When they graduate, Bulma had offered them jobs at the company with her, and Chi-chi decided they should get familiar with the work before they start.

Musashi and Kayura used their spare time doing different things everyday. Between movies, amusement parks, and restraunts, they were spending less and less time around the others.

The only one not content with his life was Kojiro. It wasn't as though he had nothing to do, far from it. The Shadow Demons appeared every day, and Kojiro would go out to fight them. He once killed a horde of demons infront of City Hall. The short fight convinced the Mayor to offer Kojiro a job with the police, but Kojiro turned him down.

One day, Bulma came down to the living room to see Kojiro flipping through TV Channels. "Nothing on?" Bulma asked. "Reruns, commercials, and infomercials." Kojiro replied. "If you're bored, you can hunt down the Dragon Balls and take them to Dende's." Bulma suggested. "I guess so." Kojiro replied and turned the TV off.

So Kojiro started gathering the small orange spheres called Dragon Balls. The closest one was in some guy's pool. So Kojiro dove in and grabbed it. The guy wasn't to happy about it since his daughter had been in the pool at the time, but Kojiro ignored both of them as he flew off again, Dragon Ball securely in hand.

The second ball was found in a wolves den. Not wanting the animal right activists giving him any trouble, Kojiro had to make due with dodging them and tossing one or two out the cave, until one of the pups jumped on the ball and rolled it to Kojiro. Kojiro pocketed it and left the cave.

It was on the way to the third when Kojiro noticed something, With 1 Dragon Ball in each hand, and not a single poket on his armor, Kojiro had no room to carry any extras. He would have to travel back to Capsule Corp and drop them off.

Kojiro repeated this proccess twice. Now the only ball remaining was the 7 star ball. Kojiro flew across the sky trying to get a lock on it again. Eventually, Kojiro had to land to adjust the radar's range. As he messed with the device, Kojiro heard the familiar sound of metal ringing against metal. Forgetting about the Dragon Ball for a moment, Kojiro walked in the direction of the sound.

At the source of the sound, Shikamaru was protecting Ino's body after her Mind Transfer Jutsu, and Choji was taking on the strongest of their opponents. Choji and his opponent were grappling eachother when Kojiro's voice entered the clearing. "There it is." Kojiro said. Choji's opponet shoved him to the ground and made a beeline to Kojiro. If he couldn't win a fair fight, or a three on one, he would use a hostage. "Watch out!" Shikamaru shouted to KOjiro as soon as they realized the Rouge Nin was headed for him. Kojiro didn't appear to pay them any attention as he started rising in the air.

He had barely started rising when he felt the familiar pain of something gripping his tail. Kojiro bit back a cry of pain and dropped down to the ground. Shikamaru quickly used his Shadow Possession Jutsu to take control of the Rouge Nin and forced him to release Kojiro's tail. As soon as the pain faded, Kojiro jumped away from the nin and wrapped his tail beneath his jacket. forgetting about the Dragon Ball for a moment, Kojiro turned his anger to the rouge that grabbed him.

Team 10 watched as Kojiro beat the poor guy senseless before dropping him facedown in the dirt. "Jerk" Kojiro simply said as he reached into his pocket. 10 seconds later, Kojiro's anger changed to worry. "WTF, where's the radar?" Kojiro asked himself and looked around. "Hey. Good job. That guy's been touble for the past month, how can we thank you?" Choji asked as the chubby nin walked up to him. "Do you see my Dragon Radar anywhere?" Kojiro asked back. "What does it look like?" Shikamaru asked. "About this big, round and white with a green grid display." Kojiro said making size measurement's with his hands. "Sorry, We didn't seen it." Ino replied. "Aw shit, Bulma is going to kill me." Kojiro muttered. "How important is it?" Shikamaru asked. "Pretty damn important. It's the only thing we've got that can track these down." Kojiro said and held up the 7-star ball. The 4 teens looked over to where Kojiro dropped the Rouge nin, only to find he wasn't there anymore. "Shit. I'm dead." Kojiro decided. 


End file.
